Hawkkit's Story
Prologue Dewshine rushed into the medicine cat's den. She grabbed herbs of all sort and headed into the back where a small tabby was lying, breathing hard. "The rouges..." he mumbled, straining with each breath, "There are too... m-many. Tell Falconstar that w-we must r-retreat. We can finish this battle l-later." Dewshine soothed the writhing tabby, "Don't talk. We must treat these wounds. It seems the rouges coated their claws with stinging nettle juice, which means the wounds look worse than they are. Now hold still, this will sting a lot." She rubbed a herb paste on the tabby's wounds, "Thornpaw! Come take care of Darkfinch. If he starts to jump give him poppy seeds." A brown she-cat with blue eyes came up and nodded, "I'll try my best." "Good. I'm going to check on Bluejay. She's close to the due date for her kits." Dewshine left the med cat's den and padded into the nursery. A blue-grey she-cat sat gazing out of the entrance. Dewshine sighed, "Your worried about Falconstar aren't you?" The blue-grey she-cat jumped, "Oh, Dewshine. I didn't see you there! And yes... I am worried about Falconstar... is he okay?" "He hasn't come back from the battlefeild yet, but I sent a warrior to look for wounded for me. He should be back soon." Bluejay nodded, reasured by Dewshine's soft meows, "I hope he's okay. My kits might come while he's fighting, I don't want him to miss it..." "I understand. When your kits come I'll make sure Falconstar is there, alright?" "Mmm... okay!" Bluejay smiled. "That's the first time you smiled since the rouges came, how does it feel?" "It's feels good to smile again. I just hope the rouges give up soon. It's dangerous having kits at this time." "I know. But Falconstar and the whole clan will make sure your kits are safe!" "Thank you for the kind words Dewshine, I appreciate it." "Your welcome. Now, have you had any stomach pains lately?" "Not lately. But they'll prbably come soon. I can feel it." "Well as long as your not feeling pain I can leave. I'll come check on you tomorrow or sooner," Dewshine walked out of the nursery. Bluejay couldn't help but long for her mate as she knew he could be loosing a life this very moment. Chapter 1~ Hawkkit "Stay still, Hawkkit! You're father finally has free time to see you!" Bluejay fussed over her kit. "Stop, Mom! My fur is fine!" a small grey tabby tom winced at his mother's sharp licks rasped the top of his head. He struggled to break free from her grasp. Hawkkit's mother sighed, "You're so difficult sometimes." she glanced at the entrance, "Oh! He's here! Go say hi, Hawkkit." A brown tabby tom stepped in, "Hello Hawkkit! This is the first time i've seen you since you were just born! My you've grown big!" Hawkkit pounced on his father's tail, "Hi father!" he rolled onto his back with his paws up and batted at his ear. Falconstar suddenly hissed at the kit. Hawkkit jumped and ran behind his mother. Bluejay looked at Falconstar sternly, "What is up with you? You just scared our kit for no reason!" "He's no kit of mine." Falconstar sneered, "Look at the mark on his paw pad! It's the mark of the Dark Forest!" "That's just a stupid myth! I can't beleive you're rejecting your own bloodline! And you're a leader! You should be better than this!" Category:Fanfiction